


Pequenas Doses

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Coleção de oneshots das Aqours. Inicialmente seguia algum canon, mas estou começando uma nova "temporada" dedicada a ships bem mais improváveisSeason 1 - Caps 01 à 09 [YouYoshi, ChikaRiko, KanaMari]





	1. Futuro (Intro - YouYoshi)

**[[Cronologia: 1 ano após o Love Live. You 17 anos e Yoshiko 16 anos.]]**

 

"Né, Yoshiko-chan. . . "

"Hm? "

"Você já pensou se quer ter filhos? "

Yoshiko quase engoliu a ponta do lápis que estava até então utilizando para escrever. Ela e You estavam no quarto da atleta, diante de livros-texto de matemática e história. A Anjo Caído tentou se recuperar o mínimo do choque daquela pergunta e encarou a outra:

"Eu nem sei para qual faculdade eu vou. " Disse. "Como acha que poderia saber se quero ter filhos, You?! "

A mergulhadora corou nas orelhas e tentou disfarçar o embaraço diante da resposta brusca:

"É, eu sei, uma pergunta besta essa né. " Falou, brincando com a ponta da mecha mais comprida de cabelo que emoldurava a lateral do seu rosto. Ela se voltou para o livro de história e pareceu tentar ler. Yoshiko não tirou os olhos da outra, ainda aturdida:

"Ah. . . Por que pensou nisso de repente? " Quis saber a Anjo Caído, conforme o susto passava a curiosidade tomava seu lugar.

"Nada, realmente. Foi algo aleatório que me ocorreu. " Desconversou You, sem encarar a outra. "Esse texto está me deixando com sono pra caramba. "

Yoshiko retomou o cálculo de matrizes no caderno, sem conseguir lembrar nem por onde começar. O silêncio no quarto pareceu bem mais intenso depois disto. Yoshiko podia jurar que havia uma música tocando ao findo antes, mas agora era apenas o som dos lápis riscando papel:

"Sabe, You. . . "

"Hm? "

"Não acho que Anjos possam ter filhos como os mortais podem. "

You levantou os olhos para encarar a outra. Não parecia esperar por aquele argumento repentino:

"De qualquer modo, acho que teremos tempo para pensar nestas questões. " Emendou Yoshiko. "Afinal nosso pacto é para toda a vida. Não precisa se apressar sobre esses assuntos. " O rosto da garota de cabelos azul-profundos ficou rosado diante daquela forma estranha de declaração. Ela sempre usava seu modo de Anjo Caído para falar sobre sentimentos.

"C-Claro. . . " You concordou, entendendo de forma transparente. "Obrigada, Yoshiko-chan. "

Um novo silêncio, dessa vez mais tranquilo.

"Pelo menos alguma vez me chame direito. " Reclamou.

"Nem pensar."


	2. Férias de inverno (YouYoshi)

**[[Cronologia: 10 meses após o Love Live. Férias de inverno]]**

 

Yoshiko visualizou a mensagem de You e se afastou do notebook. Levantou e foi até a cama, se largando sobre o colchão. A frustração acumulando dentro do peito.

Não tinha prometido coisa alguma. A verdade é que não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer naquelas semanas restantes até o recomeço das aulas. Não tinha nenhum jogo novo para terminar, os streamings naquela época nunca iam bem em visualizações, não tinha novos livros de ocultismo para ler. . .

Por que motivo tinha inventado aquilo? Não sabia dizer. Ao mesmo tempo, pensar em encontrar todas lhe causava uma sensação de ansiedade quase insuportável.

'Que pena né' a mensagem de You no chat dançava nos seus pensamentos e ela era capaz de imaginar a voz e expressão de leve desapontamento da atleta ao falar aquilo. Yoshiko escondeu o rosto nas mãos, tentando afastar a voz de You dos pensamentos.

PIM-POM

A campainha pareceu um choque na garota distraída. Yoshiko levantou e apurou os ouvidos. Vendedores não subiam nos apartamentos, então aquilo era bastante estranho. Indo pé-ante-pé ela olhou pelo olho mágico e ficou ainda mais surpresa. Abriu a porta de uma vez só:

"Ah, Yoshiko-chan! " Disse You, sorrindo ao vê-la.

"Ah. . . Er. . . Mas o que. . . É Yohane! " Balbuciou a anjo caído, sem conseguir controlar a expressão de assombro.

"Eu vi que você estaria ocupada então decidi passar para ver se eu poderia ajudar em algo. "

Yoshiko engoliu em seco. Pensou por um momento em bater a porta na cara da veterana:

"Não precisa. Estou com tudo sob controle. "

"Sei. . . " Disse You. O leve tom de desapontamento que Yoshiko tanto temia ver e ouvir soou disfarçado.

"B-Bom, eu estava indo no mercado. S-S-Se quiser me acompanhar. . . " Inventou a mais nova, suando frio.

"Oh, claro! "

Yoshiko se arrumou o mais rápido que pode e então as duas foram para a rua. Que arrependimento. O vento estava soprando constante, fazendo com que o casaco parecesse algo inútil.

Apesar de ter sido uma desculpa qualquer, a ida ao mercado foi bastante proveitosa. Yoshiko comprou ingredientes para o jantar e encontrou uma revista que ainda não tinha comprado aquele mês. You pareceu bastante entretida com aquela atividade morosa, o que era surpreendente. Quando retornaram ajudou a levar as coisas até o apartamento. Logo que tudo estava em ordem You começou a recolocar as luvas, indicando que não iria ficar.

"Ah, You. . . "

"Hm?"

"Er. . . Obrigada. "

"Por isto? Não foi nada, Yoshiko-chan. Foi bem divertido. "

"Divertido. . . "

You sorriu então desviou o rosto. Foram para a entrada. Yoshiko relutou um instante para abrir a porta enquanto a outra calçava os sapatos:

"Né, Yoshiko-chan "

"Hm? "

You pareceu séria por um momento. Então deu uma risada um tanto ansiosa e coçou atrás da cabeça:

"Boa sorte com as coisas que tem para fazer. "

". . . Obrigada. "

"E. . . "

"?"

"Se precisar de ajuda me chama, ok? "

"Ok. . . "

Yoshiko viu a porta fechar e seguiu olhando para a madeira tingida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou começando a formar uma cronologia na cabeça para estas histórias, baseada em algumas idéias YouYoshi que já bolei antes. Acho que pode ficar interessante daqui para frente.


	3. Novo começo (YouYoshi)

**[[Cronologia: 11 anos após o Love Live. You: 27 anos]]**

 

A chave pareceu emperrar num primeiro momento, mas You conseguiu destrancar após algumas tentativas. Abriu e ligou a luz. Uma sala quase vazia lhe recepcionou. O cheiro de poeira estava no ar.

Ela ficou só de meias e largou a mochila do lado do sofá de dois lugares. No quarto uma cama ainda embalada. No banheiro o espelho estava empoeirado. Tudo estava um tanto empoeirado, então ela se pôs a limpar.

Os ruídos eram companheiros frios, então ela colocou música alta e antiga para tocar no celular. Abriu as janelas e a visão do mar lhe preencheu por um momento.

Já fazia muito tempo, não é mesmo Numazu?

A arrumação levou toda a manhã e ainda assim não ficou completa. You pegou na mochila o bentô que havia comprado no caminho. A medalha reluziu de dentro da bolsa, prendendo seus olhos por um momento.

Parecia fazer uma eternidade desde aquele instante de glória. Na verdade, fazia alguns meses. O sentimento misto de alegria e tristeza por tudo o que havia passado por aquela conquista lhe embrulharam o estômago. Resolveu fazer um chá para dar tempo para recobrar a fome.

Depois de tudo aquilo estava de volta à Numazu. Sozinha naquele apartamento novo-velho. Parecia inacreditável.

Quando a água esquentou pegou dois copos na mochila e colocou sobre a bancada. O chá foi em uma só. Seus olhos ficaram presos na combinação dos dois recipientes. Resolveu tirar uma foto.

Entrou nas mensagens e enviou o arquivo, junto com uma única frase.

A imagem era dos copos, um azul com uma âncora, outro cinza com um 'little demon' roxo. E a frase:

'Não vejo a hora de você conhecer nosso novo lar.'


	4. Momento (YouYoshi)

**[[Cronologia: 9 meses após o Love Live. Antes das férias de inverno]]**

 

Aquele foi um momento que You jamais esqueceu. Estava chovendo em um fim de tarde frio de inverno.

"Eu vou chamá-la. " Disse, acenando para as outras três garotas que esperavam na porta da biblioteca.

"Ela deve ter se escondido na sessão de fantasia, pra variar, zura. " Comentou Hanamaru e You foi direto na direção das prateleiras mais afastadas do meio da biblioteca da escola feminina de Numazu.

Não foi difícil achar quem procurava. You deu um sorrisinho para si mesma ao perceber que Yoshiko realmente estava dormindo, sentada em uma cadeirinha e com a cabeça recostada nos livros.

Aquela não era a primeira vez, ela já tinha percebido o padrão da mais nova em se esconder nos cantos mais quentes da biblioteca naquelas tardes frias de fim de ano. Ainda que não tivessem mais que pegar ônibus para voltar para casa, já que agora estudavam em Numazu, elas haviam mantido o hábito de caminhar juntas pelo trajeto, o que também fazia You ter a "responsabilidade" de ir acordar a medrosa de frio das Aqours:

"Yoshiko-chan. . . " Chamou baixinho, mas a morena não reagiu. A expressão tranquila de Yoshiko permaneceu intocável e You se viu distraída observando a figura pacífica do anjo caído.

Um pensamento inesperado passou pela cabeça da atleta, fazendo-a sentir-se ansiosa. Olhou por cima dos ombros, mas não havia mais ninguém naquela parte da biblioteca àquela hora da tarde. Apurou os ouvidos, mas a quietude era quase total.

Olhou outra vez para Yoshiko adormecida. Sentiu-se um tanto maluca por pensar o que tinha pensado, porém ela não era do tipo de parar para refletir muito sobre as coisas. Suspirou para tentar acalmar a ansiedade.

Jamais esqueceu daquele momento de loucura. Foi quando sentiu pela primeira vez os lábios de Yoshiko nos seus. Um toque suave, entre o amedrontado e o curioso. A outra não reagiu, nem despertou. You endireitou a postura sentindo o rosto esquentar rápido. Seu coração pulando no peito em uma emoção totalmente nova.

Não que já não soubesse há muito o que sentia por Yoshiko. A novidade era o deslumbre e necessidade de expressar aquele carinho.

"Yoshiko-chan! " Chamou, mais alto desta vez.

"Uah- " Exclamou a outra, quase caindo da cadeira com o despertar repentino.

"Temos que ir. As garotas estão nos esperando. "

"Ah. . . Sei, sei. . . Aconteceu alguma coisa? "

"Hm?"

"Sua cara está um pouco estranha, You. "

". . ."

"Hm? "

"Você estava roncando, Yoshiko-chan. "

"O Q-EU N. . . E É YOHANE! "

"Shhhhhh"


	5. Prêmio (YouYoshi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You e Yoshiko costumam ir jogar depois das aulas, nas tardes livres.

**[[Cronologia: 6 meses após o Love Live.]]**

 

Quando a porta do fliperama abriu uma rajada de vento levantou os cabelos azul-profundo de Yoshiko, atirando as mechas mais longas para os lados:

"Ouch!" Exclamou You, levando as mãos ao rosto.

"Wah, desculpa, You!"

As duas deram mais dois passos na calçada e pararam. A garota de cabelos castanho-prateados ainda esfregava o olho direito:

"Não foi nada, Yoshiko-chan." Disse, com um sorriso.

A mais nova ainda ajeitou os cabelos mais algumas vezes sem necessidade, enquanto as duas começaram a avançar pela calçada:

"Nem acredito que finalmente ganhei um round no KoF de você, Yoshiko-chan. " Disse You, retomando o assunto da conversa. "Acho que vou continuar treinando secretamente. "

"Você tem treinado?! "

"Claro! Quando enfim vencer uma partida eu vou querer um prêmio! "

"Prêmio. . . Como o quê?"

"Hm. . . Quem sabe um encontro. "

"UM OQ?! "

"Hahaha, calma, calma. É que lembrei que o filme baseado naquele mangá vai estrear e a Chika-chan não está afim. "

"Oh, claro. . . "

Entraram em uma loja de conveniência. You aproveitou para tomar um refrigerante e Yoshiko comprou a nova edição de duas revistas de ocultismo que colecionava:

"Quer ir? Ver o filme, sabe." Perguntou You na saída da loja.

"Você tem que ganhar no KoF primeiro. "

"Puxa, mas se demorar muito o filme até sai de cartaz! "

"Do jeito que você joga com a Yuri realmente vai demorar demais. . . "

"Affe! "

Chegaram a praça onde costumavam se separar para irem para suas casas. Pararam à pouca sombra da estranha estátua no centro do lugar:

"Até que eu queria ver esse filme. " Ponderou Yoshiko.

"É? Então vamos! Ele estreia daqui a uma semana! "

"Nah, você tem que vencer meu trio pra isso. Tenho pegado leve com você, então a partir de amanhã vou usar meus melhores personagens. "

"Que maldade! Assim vai ser impossível! "

Yoshiko sorriu de maneira brincalhona. You nem percebeu quando essa deu dois passos na sua direção, só sentiu o inesperado toque na bochecha:

"W-Woa?! "

"Heheh. " Riu-se marotamente Yoshiko, se afastando como se flutuasse sobre os pés. "Já que ganhou um round, um prêmio menor do que um encontro. "

Sem esperar por resposta a garota mais nova virou e partiu para casa. You ficou plantada no mesmo lugar, com a mão no lado do rosto que tinha sido tocado.

Talvez devesse realmente treinar em segredo.


	6. Coragem (ChikaRiko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro capítulo ChikaRiko! Sequência quase direta do capítulo "Prêmio"

**[[Cronologia: 6 meses após o Love Live]]**

 

Chika sempre ouvia muitos comentários das novas colegas da nova escola sobre sua suposta coragem.

'Nossa, você fez algo incrível quando começou com as Aqours!'

'Ninguém teria feito algo mais corajoso!'

'Quero ser corajosa como você um dia, Takami-san!'

Apesar da carreira do grupo ter terminado após as férias de primavera a repercussão na vitória de um grupo da cidade sobre os dos grandes centros era algo que acompanhava a garota de cabelos laranjados todos os dias. Ela era famosa, quase mais do que as outras cinco que ainda permaneciam no colégio. Mais mesmo que You, que voltara a praticar salto ornamental para as competições de nível nacional. Aquilo tudo era bastante diferente mesmo após os meses em que fora uma ídolo escolar.

Mas havia algo naquelas conversas que irritava Chika. Algo naqueles elogios admirados que lhe seguiam para cima e para baixo.

'Você é incrível! Tem tanta coragem! '

Que mentira deslavada:

"Ei, Chika, você vai se atrasar assim! " Disse a irmã da garota, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto desta.

"Eu tô indo! Eu tô indo! "

Chika catou o caderno e fechou a bolsa apressada. Mal se olhou no espelho, ajeitando o lenço branco que contrastava com o uniforme preto da escola de Numazu. Saltou por cima de Shiitake e dos filhotes para chegar na rua bem na hora que o ônibus para o centro da cidade estava passando.

"Nããããoo! "

Para a sua sorte uma pessoa no ponto de ônibus já havia feito sinal. Chika chegou esbaforida à entrada, enquanto a outra pessoa lhe observava com um sorriso sereno:

"Desse jeito vou acabar indo sozinha, Chika-chan. "

Ela e Riko foram para o fundo do veículo, onde Hanamaru e Ruby já estavam sentadas. As conversas não renderam muito durante a viagem. Chika estava longe naquela manhã e usou a desculpa sempre válida do sono para se justificar.

Como de costume You e Yoshiko estavam na estação do centro, esperando para irem todas juntas para a escola. A atleta começou a falar sem parar sobre o filme que tinham assistido naquele domingo. Provavelmente a tal adaptação do mangá seinen que Chika nunca conseguira se interessar. Apesar da empolgação da amiga, ela preferiu ficar a parte do assunto.

Coragem. Aquela palavras não saída dos pensamentos vagos e frustrados da ex-líder das Aqours.

A manhã transcorreu tediosa. Muitas aulas com números para cansar a cabeça. You levantou assim que o sinal tocou. Disse que tinha que passar no clube, mas Chika tinha certeza de que sua destinação final era a sala do segundo ano.

Ora, até a You-chan parece estar indo melhor do que eu nisso.

Riko separou o seu bentô sem fazer alarde. Chika ficou divida entre olhar para fora da janela e observar o fenômeno pacífico da outra almoçando:

"Não vai comer, Chika-chan? " Perguntou a ruiva, estranhando o marasmo da outra.

"Vou. "

Chika pegou o sanduíche que trouxera, mas o deixou sobre a mesa, um tanto esquecido:

Coragem. Ela não era a pessoa incrível que todos acreditavam:

"Né, Riko-chan. "

"Hm? "

Não tinha ninguém por perto, Chika verificou uma vez mais:

"Eu. . . "

Riko percebeu a atitude estranha da outra ao hesitar na fala e distraiu-se do seu próprio almoço. Chika sentava diretamente à sua esquerda.

Elas cruzaram o olhar. Chika desviou para fora:

"Deixa pra lá. . . "

Chika sentiu o gosto amargo de frustração na boca do estômago. Já Riko, após observar um pouco mais, abriu um sorriso tranquilo, enquanto se voltou mais uma vez para a comida:

"Não precisa ter pressa, Chika-chan. " Apesar de sua voz calma, um leve rubor se implantou nas bochechas da pianista.

"E-Eu sei. . . É só. . . "

"Eu entendo. Mesmo. "

Chika fintava as nuvens como se sua vida dependesse disso. Seu rosto estava tenso:

"Mas já mais de um ano desde que você disse aquilo. E m-m-mesmo assim eu. . . "

"Chika. "

". . . Hm?"

"Não precisa ter pressa. Eu. . . Eu vou esperar o quanto for preciso. "

Chika sentia o rosto fervendo. Apertou as mãos que suavam, geladas:

"Você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço, Riko-chan. Obrigada. "


	7. Papo de bar (YouYoshi/ChikaRiko)

**[[Cronologia: 7 anos após o Love Live. Tokyo. You e Chika: 23 anos. Yoshiko: 22 anos]]**

Chika virou o segundo caneco de cerveja de uma só vez, soltando uma exclamação de prazer quando bateu a caneca de vidro na mesa de madeira:

"Isso foi ótimo! "

"Ei, não vão exagerar. . . " Reclamou Riko, sentada do outro lado da mesa, observando a cena de lado. A taça de vinho diante dela estava quase intocada.

"Não se preocupe, Riko-chan. Estamos só comemorando uma noite especial! " Disse Mari. Ela já estava na terceira taça de vinho tinto seco.

"Sei. . . " Murmurou Kanan, do lado sóbrio da mesa, que por algum acaso era o mais próximo da parede do cubículo reservado para o grupo de seis pessoas no restaurante.

You manteve-se ocupada alguns instantes colocando verduras e pedaços de carne para fritar na enorme chapa no centro da mesa, mas não se fez de rogada após isto. Virou o seu terceiro caneco de cerveja bem a tempo de pedir uma outra dose da garçonete que veio atender os pedidos de Chika e Mari:

"Né, Chika-chan, você não devia exagerar né. " Pontuou a atleta olímpica. "Não é como se você fosse forte como eu. "

"Não me subestime, You-chan! Eu posso tanto quanto você! "

"Ora, vamos. Você sempre foi mais mole pra coisas de adulto. TODOS os tipos de coisas adultas" Insinuou You, o pescoço já vermelho devido ao calor da bebida.

"Ohhhh, eu não sabia disso! É verdade, Chikacchi?! " Surpreendeu-se Mari, que falava num tom de voz ainda mais alterado do que o normal.

"Lá vão elas. . . " Disse Yoshiko, acompanhando o ritmo prudente de Riko e Kanan. Porém das três elas era quem já estava achando muita graça daquela conversa alterada.

"Isso não é verdade! You-chan, sua mentirosa! " Bufou Chika.

"Ei, mas. . . " Começou You, parando sua fala para receber sua nova dose de cerveja. "Não foi você por acaso que veio toda chorosa aquela vez? 'Ah, You-chan, eu não sei o que fazer. . . A Riko-chan e eu. . . Eu não sei se estou pronta!' "

"Pfffhahahahahaha! " Silvou alto Mari, quase se engasgando com um gole de vinho.

"M-Mari-chan! " Ofendeu-se Chika, estando vermelha como um pimentão. "Mou, You-chan, você é uma malvada! "

"Só não vem se fazer de forte logo pra mim, Chika-chan! Sabe muito bem que eu sou bem mais madura do que você. "

"Sem essa! "

"'Ah, You-chan, eu não sei o que fazer. . . ' "

"E-Ei! Corta essa! "

"Garotas, parem de gritar. " Pediu Kanan, tampando os ouvidos para não ficar surda com as vozes cada vez mais histéricas de You e Chika logo ali do lado.

Chika se ocupou com o copo, ainda parecendo bastante ofendida. You aproveitou para comer dois pedaços de carne malpassada e Mari tratou de colocar a quarta taça de vinho para dentro:

"Você fica zombando de mim, mas queria ver o que iria fazer no meu lugar, You-chan. "

"Ué, como assim? Eu sei bem o que teria feito! "

"Não seja besta! Estou falando porque era a Riko-chan. N-Não era assim tão simples. "

"Ah. . . " Riko sentiu as orelhas esquentando com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando, mas as três embriagadas estavam em sua própria dimensão.

"E o que tem isso? Eu me saí muito bem com a Yoshiko-chan naquele verão. " Disse You, com toda a dignidade do mundo. "Não fiquei me lamentando em antecipação por aí como você. "

"Mas é porque era a Yoshiko-chan, oras! "

"Ei. " Ofendeu-se Yoshiko.

"Ei! " Ofendeu-se também You. "Não tô entendendo esse seu critério esquisito aí. "

"Ora, é fácil! A Riko-chan sempre foi. . . Bom, a Riko-chan! Sempre muito. . . E eu, bom. . . Ora, todo mundo é assim no começo. . . S-Só que a Riko-chan. . . "

"Chega desse assunto! " Protestou Riko, com o pescoço já em pura vermelhidão.

"Hunf, bobagem. A Yoshiko-chan sempre foi tão incrível quanto é até hoje. Você está com desculpas esfarrapadas, Chika-chan. "

"Até parece! " Protestou Chika. "Vai me dizer que uma banana como você, que nem se confessou pra mim direito, depois se saiu super bem com a Yoshiko-chan? Sem essa! "

You abriu a boca para responder no mesmo volume que o estardalhaço da amiga, mas pareceu mudar de ideia. Ao invés disso, terminou sua cerveja e recolou-se na postura mais digna do universo.

Então ergueu a mão direita em um gesto característico:

"Aquilo foi antes. Depois eu fui tocada pelas sombras do Anjo Caído e me tornei capaz de qualquer coisa. " Disse, num tom de voz grave inconfundível.

Ninguém naquela salinha conseguiu segurar o riso diante de tanta bobagem.


	8. Mama Mari (YouYoshi)

**[Cronologia: 6 meses antes do Love Live]**

O calor estava demorando para ir embora naquele ano. O semestre estava recomeçando e aquele clima não ajudava nada Yoshiko a sentir-se propensa ao estudo. Pelo menos tinha amizades influentes o bastante para conseguir infiltrar-se em uma sala bem mais arejada logo após as aulas:

"Né, Yohane-chan. . . " Chamou Mari, sentada a mesa de diretoria da escola. Diante dela uma quantidade grande de papéis pouco a pouco iam formando pilhas organizadas.

"Hm? " Perguntou Yoshiko, preguiçosamente acomodada em uma poltrona diante da imponente mesa. Ela folheava o último número de uma revista de ocultismo adquirida naquela semana.

"Por que está aqui? "

"Está quente, Mari. "

"Poderia se esconder na biblioteca. Quem sabe ajudar a Hanamaru-chan e a Ruby-chan. " Sugeriu a loira.

"Nah. "

"A sala do clube? Não é porque não tem ensaio que não podemos usar o lugar, sabe. "

"Não. O pessoal lá parece ocupado. "

"Quem? "

"As senpais do segundo ano. "

"Hm. . . "

Mari deteve-se analisando um documento que falava sobre os gastos com manutenção hidráulica do prédio principal. Os custos para manter tudo funcionando era incrivelmente alto, de fato seria matematicamente inviável deixar a escola funcionando se a quantidade de alunos não aumentasse na primavera.

Questões complicadas demais para pensar no momento, Mari decidiu. Colocou o orçamento na terceira pilha diante de si:

"Achei que você gostasse da companhia da You-chan. Vocês não desgrudaram no verão. " Alfinetou Mari, disfarçando o sorrisinho de lado com um atestado médico de um dos professores.

 

"F-Foi por causa da música! " Gaguejou Yoshiko, do jeito mais óbvio do Universo. Mari baixou o papel com sua melhor expressão de atordoamento colada na cara.

"Então você detesta a You-chan?! Nunca poderia imaginar! "

"Ei! " Indignou-se a caloura, voando para a ponta da poltrona. "Também não é pra tanto! Eu gos. . . G-g-gostei de fazer a música com a Y-You. . . "

"Hm. . . " Meneou Mari, voltando ao estado exterior de total desinteresse. Isso pareceu renovar a frustração da outra.

"É verdade! " disse ela, com a voz um tanto mais alta e aguda do que o necessário.

Um momento de silêncio um tanto constrangido se seguiu a esta conversa. Mari quase podia ver as engrenagens dos pensamentos aflitivos de Yoshiko girando no ar sobre sua cabeça:

"Né, Yohane-chan. . . "

"O que? "

"Você devia ser mais sincera com seus sentimentos. "

". . . N-Não sei do que você está-- "

"Tá na cara que você gosta dela. "

". . . ! "

Yoshiko enfiou o rosto atrás da revista de ocultismo com o máximo de empenho, porém as partes da orelha e testa que ficaram visível do ponto de vista da diretora se coloriram inteiro de um rubor inegável àquelas palavras:

"D-De qualquer modo, isso n-n-não faz diferença. "

"Como assim? "

"Você sabe, essa coisa com a Chika e a Riko. Troço complicado. "

Mari repousou os papéis diante de si na mesa para encarar a mais nova. Yoshiko ainda usava a revista sobre feitiços com cristais como um escudo entre as duas. A loira deu uma risada expirada e sorriu:

"A You vai superar isso. " Falou "E quando o fizer você tem que estar lá para que ela perceba que Jimoai é mais do que uma brincadeira de verão. "

Yoshiko não conseguiu evitar baixar a revista diante de si. Sua expressão era de total assombro no rosto ruborizado. Levou alguns segundos para reagir drasticamente e quando o fez foi levantando do acento:

"Chega desse papo! Vou embora! " Proclamou a anjo caído.

"Ah, vai para a sala do clube! "

"NÃO. . . N-Não interessa! "

E saiu. Mari ouviu os sons dos passos se afastando, enquanto a porta retornava para o lugar. Suspirou aliviada.

Enfim um pouco de paz. Não que não tivesse certeza que aquelas duas ainda lhe dariam um tanto de trabalho.


	9. Mama Mari 2 (YouMari, YouYoshi)

**[Cronologia: 1 semana após o Love Live]**

You observava o azul do céu de primavera. Parecia fazer tanto tempo desde que toda a história com school idols começara e agora estava tudo perto do fim. Um sentimento estranho de irrealidade tomava conta de si enquanto fintava a paisagem. Seu corpo estava estirado contra o piso do terraço do prédio de Uranohoshi. Sua cabeça apoiada por um par macio de coxas quase criminosas de tão bem moldadas:

"Né, Mari-chan. "

"Hm? "

"Tudo passou tão rápido. Mal dá pra acreditar. "

"É verdade. "

"Logo você, a Kanan-chan e a Dia-san vão ir para longe. Nós vamos ir para outra escola. . . "

"Espero que você saiba se cuidar quando eu não estiver aqui, You-chan. "

Mari acarinhava as mechas castanho-prateadas da saltadora, distraída. As nuvens realmente pareciam incrivelmente lindas naquela parte de fim de semestre.

"Obrigada por ter cuidado de mim todo esse tempo. " Disse You, desviando os olhos para o rosto da veterana. Esta lhe encarou de volta e as duas sorriram.

"Fico feliz que enfim você tenha acertado as coisas com aquelas duas. " Disse a loira.

"Eu também. " Concordou You. "Não aguentaria mais carregar aqueles sentimentos ruins por duas pessoas tão importantes pra mim. "

"Você teve que ser forte, né. "

A expressão de You enfraqueceu por um momento, enquanto seus pensamentos percorriam mais uma vez aquelas memórias:

"A Chika é minha melhor amiga. Apesar de tudo, isso é o mais importante. " Disse. "Eu quero vê-la feliz. "

"Você amadureceu tanto, minha ciumentinha. Nem parece aquela emburrada de antes. " Comentou Mari, achando graça. You riu e corou nas orelhas.

"Sua boba. "

Voltaram a olhar para o céu. Os primeiros toques de laranja começavam a surgir:

"Espero que não demore muito para que você dê o próximo passo. " Falou Mari depois de um tempo. Ela observou pelo canto dos olhos a nova mudança na expressão da outra.

"E-Eu não pensei ainda sobre isso. "

"Ora, pois está perdendo tempo. "

You se impulsionou e sentou. Olhou então para a garota mais velha:

"Por que tinha que me dizer aquilo tão de repente? "

"O que? Dizer que a Yoshiko-chan sempre foi estupidamente apaixonada por você? Por que é verdade. "

You não conseguiu deixar de corar por completo ao ouvir aquilo uma vez mais. Desviou o rosto constrangido, mas suas orelhas e pescoço ainda lhe denunciavam claramente:

"N-Não precisava ter dito de novo. "

"Ow, você é tão fofa, You-chan! " Exclamou Mari, puxando You de volta para seu colo com um abraço pelas costas. A atleta se debateu um pouco, mas logo se entregou aos mimos exagerados da veterana.

 

"Ora, ora, mas parece um casal de pombinhas. " Sibilou uma voz vindo da entrada do terraço. You quase saltou pra fora do próprio corpo, mas o agarrão de Mari foi forte o bastante para lhe deixar presa no lugar.

"Oh, Kanan! E Yoshiko-chan! " Disse a meio-italiana. "Descobriram nosso romance secreto! "

"N-Não é nada disso!! " Guinchou You, enfim se separando do abraço de Mari e levantando desajeitada. Tão desajeitada que teve que ser aparada por Yoshiko para não cair.

"It's joke! " Riu-se Mari, também se levantando.

"Ora, vocês duas. . . " Disse Kanan, com uma expressão que carregava um tantinho a mais de raiva do que deveria.

"Obrigada. . . Yoshiko-chan. " Agradeceu You, sem conseguir olhar num primeiro momento para a mais nova.

"Não. . .Não foi nada. " Disse Yoshiko, com o tom de voz mais grave do que gostaria. Isso chamou a atenção de You e as duas acabaram se encarando. Um instante breve, antes que Chika viesse berrando escada acima, reclamando que tinha passado horas procurando-as.

Demorou muito tempo para que You apagasse aquela expressão no rosto de Yoshiko da sua lembrança. Isso porque ela viu ali o ciúme que ela mesma já sentira no passado.

Talvez realmente Mari não estivesse brincando sobre aquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talvez eu devesse começar uma série de capítulos de "realidade alternativa" onde o par fosse You x Mari x)


End file.
